Across the Sea
by soulsisterblondzilla
Summary: Short present for my dear friend for Valentine's Day. Mid Me3, Shrios. Alcohol use.


_I might have overdone it, _Commander John Shepard thought as she stumbled out of Flux, shoulder knocking into the wall and having to catch herself on a potted plant.

She waited patiently for her eyes to realign themselves - she owed them that much, she guessed - and continued on, but her usual grace betrayed her and her legs buckled beneath the drink. She managed to stop from smashing her nose into the ground, at least. She found herself glad no-one would see the great Commander Shepard face down in her own vomit because it was _way_ past their bedtimes. She laughed drunkenly to herself - _but no-one tells Commander Shepard when to go to- _

"Okay, Shepard. Time to get you to bed."

Two large hands grabbed at her and her eyes focused immediately. She kicked them away from her and flipped to her feet, fists out and ready. An irritated looking Turian glared back at her.

"Calm down, Shepard. It's me."

As soon as she recognized Garrus her legs realised the feat they were performing and she almost fell again. Garrus caught her – well, one of the two Garrus' that had suddenly appeared did – and dragged her roughly to her feet. She should remind him to never go into medicine. Or any profession that requires being nice.

"Thanks Garrus." She slurred instead, then paused, blinking. "Garrus is a stupid name."

He barked a laugh, giving her a shove to get her walking again. "You can talk. Why _did _your parents pick John?"

She yawned. "Didn't. Kids on the street thought-" Her yawn turned into a hiccup, "-was a guy."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

Shepard tried to punch him on the arm and managed to hit his face instead.

"_Damn it, _Shepard!"

"Oh." She flexed her hand. "Remind me not to fight a Reaper drunk. Aim's a tad off."

Garrus grimaced as he rubbed at his face. "Got it. Got enough scars to begin with."

"Krogans find them _sexy."_ Shepard stumbled as she tried to leer.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Garrus fell silent as Shepard caught sight of the stars. She stopped to watch them. Sure, they were fake, but they were still beautiful. She could hear the trickling of the artificial lake beneath the bridge they stood on. It almost sounded like the ocean lapping against the sand. It quieted her heart. It reminded her of why she had gotten drunk in the first place.

"Happy Valentines Day, Garrus." She said quietly. She immediately hoped he hadn't heard her.

"It's a stupid holiday." He replied. But his voice was soft.

"I know." She clapped him on the back and tried to stumble forward again. "Let's go. I've got stuff to do."

"I hid the vids, Shepard."

Her eyes widened and her blood managed to go hot and cold at the same time. She rounded on him, eyes burning, fists clenching for another hit. He remained still, staring her down.

"You did _what?" _

"Just for tonight." He said slowly, eyeing her with an angry glare.

"They're _mine, _Garrus!"

He shook his head. "You've punished yourself enough tonight."

_"Give them to me." _

"Has anyone told you how much of a masochist you are?" His mandibles flared as his glare intensified.

And just like that, the fight in her went out. She lowered her fists and let out a slow breath. The world swam before her again and she had to sit at the edge of the bridge, feet dangling and forehead resting against the railings. She felt Garrus settle down next to her.

She could hear the sea again, beneath them. Eyes closed, she could feel damp sand beneath her feet, cool water licking at her toes. A figure waiting patiently on the other side. Her foot inched slowly into emptiness, hoping to feel more of the water-

"Kalahira, this one's heart is pure, but beset by wickedness and contention."

She almost fell off the bridge in shock. She thought her heart would burst as a small sob escaped from her lips. She slowly turned to Garrus. He did not have his eyes closed or his hands together in a prayer. He wasn't even reading from anything. He just watched her with expectant eyes, waiting for her to continue.

So she did. She stumbled over some words and choked on others, but she did. She would never forget those words.

"Guide… guide this one to where the traveler never tires, the lover… never leaves… the hungry never starve. Guide this one, Kalahira-"

She sobbed, clamping a hand over her mouth. Garrus finished for her, resting a two-fingered hand on her shaking shoulder.

"…And she will be a companion to you as she was to me."

They both remained still until Shepard finally sniffed and looked up at the stars again. They were fading, the blood of the rising sun staining the sky.

"You'll see him again, Shepard." Garrus said quietly. He laughed darkly. "I would say hopefully not too soon, but with this war… I don't know. One day."

"You're not religious, Garrus." Shepard accused, smiling despite herself.

He winked. "I don't know, maybe there was a reason I chose the name 'Archangel'."

Shepard laughed. She suddenly felt very tired. And kinda sick.

"Thanks, Garrus. It means a lot." She murmured.

"No problem. No Shepard without Vakarian, huh?"

She chuckled sleepily.

"You know, I heard humans would normally hug at a time like this."

"No chance." She held out her fist instead and experienced the most awkward fist bump of all the known universe.

"No Shepard without Vakarian." She repeated, laughing.


End file.
